


Snuggles (with the street lights of Seoul night)

by honeypotatoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, but i may or may not have forgotten their name, i said i'd post this mid march... sorry, im so sorry, kihyun cooked again, maybe? - Freeform, the time when shownu went to taiwan for a shoot, this is for that account on instagram who i said i promised to write this for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: Shownus mind drifted back to his dorm, filled with the rowdy laughter of his members and the lovely smile on his lover's face. The streetlights speeding by made shadows dance across his face and he had never missed his small makeshift family more than now.Or: Hyunwoo comes home late from the Taiwan magazine shoot and finds Kihyun waiting for him back at home. Cuddles and kisses ensue.This is for that adorable user on instagram (I forgot your name, I'm so sorryyyy), i really hope you get to read this...





	Snuggles (with the street lights of Seoul night)

Hyunwoo looked out the small window, drops of rain reflecting the colorful lights beneath. He blinked his eyes tiredly, rubbing his face that was wiped clear of makeup before. Concealing a yawn, he gently shook awake the manager who was asleep beside him.

"Hyung, the plane is about to land. You need to buckle up." The leader said with a low husky voice, he turned back to the world outside after making sure the man was awake.

The loud rumbling of the plane filled Hyunwoo's ears, but he could still imagine the low buzzing of the city and the chattering of the busy people milling about. Closing his eyes, his mind floated.

The magazine shoot in Taiwan was interesting. It had been a puzzling and sleepy surprise when the manager burst into their dorm five in the morning yelling for the large member. Kihyun was the first to wake up that night, started awake by the man as he was a light sleeper. He walked in the living room confused, looking at the excited manager and then covered the yelling mouth.

_"Hyung... do you have any idea how early it is? Jooheon and Changkyun just came back half an hour ago, be quiet!" Kihyun whispered, only releasing him when he nodded frantically._

_"Sorry, sorry... it's just that Shownu got an incredible chance! Two magazines in Taiwan, two! They want to feature him in their upcoming releases!"_

_Kihyun widened his eyes, "That's great! But wait, why now...? It's so early...?" "_

_They sent out the emails just three hours ago, we had to make sure they were real and trustworthy first before accepting them. Once we sent back a confirmation, they replied back saying that they want him today by ten."_

_Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "But the pre-recording ends at eight! You're making him go on a plane right after recording?!"_

_The main vocal stared at the man unbelievably as he sighed, "I'm sorry Kihyun-ah, but there's nothing we can do after we accepted their offer. Hyunwoo would have to leave right away, that's why I came here early. So he can pack and be ready to leave after the recording."_

_Kihyun was about to open his mouth buy then he felt a warm palm around his waist. Looking up in surprise, Hyunwoo was smiling sleepily down at him. Kihyun felt a sharp pang in his chest, his leader's tired grin was painful._

_"Look at him! Can't you push it back-" Kihyun was cut off by a soothing hand, "It's alright Kihyunnie, I'm fine. Sorry hyung, Kihyun is exhausted as well. I understand, I'll get everything packed up. How many days is the trip, anything special I need to know?" "_

_It's alright, I apologize as well. Anyway, you only need your casual clothing. The magazine is going to prepare the clothing you need for the shoot, you'll only be gone for a night. So don't worry about that."_

_Hyunwoo nodded, "Alright, I got it. I'll get that ready, thanks for coming by. You must be tired as well, go back home and sleep, hyung."_

_T_ _he manager grinned sheepishly, he patted Kihyun's head apologetically. Walking out the door and waving the two goodbye, the man disappeared in the darkness._

_H_ _yunwoo steered the smaller man into their shared bedroom. Once the group found out that the two were dating, they agreed to help clean out the storage room for the couple as a makeshift bedroom. The two walked into the small room, it was clean and sparsely decorated. Only a few fake plants were littered around the ground, and the paintings Minhyuk made but didn't know where to place were propped up against the wall._

_Kihyun sighed as he saw the small smile on his lover's face, he reached to turn on the lamp that sat beside the bedside table. The room was casted in a soft yellow light, illuminating both men, softening the sharp lines of their faces._

_"I'll help you pack, I can't go back to sleep anyway."_

_Hyunwoo nodded, he bent down to pull out an overnight bag under the bed. Kihyun walked over to the closest and threw a pair of underwear and a casual but stylish outfit on the bed. He grabbed some basic toiletries and travel necessities from the drawer beside. He went back and folded the clothes neatly, placing the things in the bag. Kihyun stood up groaning, rubbing his hand on the small of his back. He blushed as he felt warm fingers massaging the sore spot, Hyunwoo's laugh rumbled deep._

_"_ _Are you alright? I might have went a little to far."_

_"I'm fine! Just-just be careful next time, we have a recording tomorrow. Dang, I shouldn't have let you..."_

_Hyunwoo laughed as he zipped up the bag and placed it next to the door. He walked over to Kihyun and pulled him in his embrace. The main vocal sighed and placed his chin on the other's shoulder, "We should sleep, we still have a few hours before the time we should be up."_

_Hyunwoo nodded, pulling them both down on the bed. The two plopped down, closed their eyes, and waited for the morning._

"Hyunwoo!" The leader woke with a shock, rubbing his eyes. "You fell asleep during the landing, you alright? Too tired?" the manager chuckled softly, patting Hyunwoo lightly on the back.

"Get some rest when you get home, OK?" The idol nodded, he grabbed his sack and shuffled slowly out the plane with the crowd.

The low murmurings of the people and flickering of white lights of the airport all added to the headache that was creeping up on the man. Hyunwoo blinked blearily at the sight around him, taking in the familiar but foreign all together at once. He sighed, and at his manager's beckoning hands, he followed him into the black car that seemed to melt into the darkness of the night.

The streetlights zoomed row after row on the highway, making shadows dance across Hyunwoo’s face. He sighed, his mind conjuring up images of his members sleeping soundly in their dorm. His precious dongsaengs who were so lovely and so loud that they filled up the empty space in any occasion, but more often, filled up his heart with a sense of warmth. He brain made up images of his lover, who was probably dead to the world in their bedroom. Hyunwoo could imagine the main vocalist curled up into a little ball under thick and heavy blankets, half of his face disappearing under the covers.

The car came to a stop, shaking his head, Hyunwoo bid a quiet goodbye to his manager and stepped out. Standing under the stars, he looked up to a faint glow that peeked out the curtains of his home. Frowning in confusion, he padded in the elevator. Listening to the static rumbling of the lift, he shifted his bag upright and walked out. Fumbling with the keys, Hyunwoo tried opening the door silently with much difficulty, wincing at the loud creak.

The dorm was silent and dark. Hyunwoo padded into the hallways and went to his room, hoping to find an asleep Kihyun. Flipping on the light, the room was empty. Furrowing his brows, the leader went back out and checked every room, Kihyun wasn’t snuggled up to any of the others.

Padding finally into the kitchen, Hyunwoo found his little hamster.

He was perched on top of a stool, small bare feet dangling slightly in the air. His face was squished into his arms, only his closed eyes were visible.

Hyunwoo moved closer, he listened to the huffs of breathing from the slumbering man. He carded his fingers gently through the fluffy hair, his eyes crinkling softly. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed, letting out a whine, he blinked himself awake. Lifting his head, he saw Hyunwoo standing a little flustered beside him.

“Oh! Hyung, you’re back!” Kihyun smiled, his eyes still slightly hazy from sleep, “I missed you…!”

“Ah, yes… I’m sorry for waking you… Why aren’t you in bed?” Hyunwoo picked up the smaller man and sat down on the stool with Kihyun on his lap, “It’s late.”

Kihyun nuzzled his face into the strong neck, kissing Hyunwoo’s pulse gently, “I was waiting for you to come home..."

The two basked under the comfortable silence, the soft yellow lights in the kitchen illuminated them. Hyunwoo tightened his arms and breathed in the warm scent of shampoo and soap from his lover. Kihyun sighed happily, although he was tired, he was still ecstatic for that Hyunwoo came home.

“I missed you and the kids a lot…” Hyunwoo sighed, “It was very quiet, I couldn’t get used to it.”

The smaller man snaked his arms around his leader, looking up to him with adoring eyes, “We missed you as well, it wasn’t the same without your presence.”

Smiling with cresented eyes, the large man bent down slightly and kissed Kihyun gently. Their mouths moving to feel each other, their tongues touching lightly as if their hearts couldn’t take the joy and were about to burst. Kihyun hummed into the kiss, moving his hands to cup his love’s jaw. Moments after when they broke the connection, both of them were breathing heavily. Hyunwoo pressed small kisses on Kihyun’s flushed face, making him whine lowly behind his throat.

Suddenly a low rumble broke the silence.

The smaller man laughed quietly, “Hyung, are you hungry?” Hyunwoo scratched the back of his head, he nodded silently.

“Oh, Hyunwoo-hyung…!” Kihyun breathed with amusement, “I’ll try to find something light since it’s late."

With that, Kihyun climbed down Hyunwoo’s lap. He padded into the kitchen, the longer sleeping pants pooling around his ankles as he moved around the space.

Hyunwoo watched as his love turn back and forth, scrambling to make a meal for him. Feeling a little bad, “Kihyun-ah, it’s ok, I can eat in the morning.”

“Nonsense!” Kihyun reprimanded with a metal spoon in his hand, although Hyunwoo could only describe him as cute, “It’s essential that hyung is nourished!”

Hyunwoo chuckled, “Alright, but nothing to complicated, hmm?”

The smaller man looked back with a gentle smile, he nodded before turning back to the stove. Not long after, a steaming bowl of instant rice and muguk was placed before him.

“The muguk was leftover from tonight’s dinner, I made more purposefully if you wanted some.”

Hyunwoo nodded, his heart melting at the delicious food, no matter if it was leftovers or not. He looked up and beckoned Kihyun to lean over, the latter complying with confusion.

“Thank you, for staying up late, for thinking of me when you made dinner.” Hyunwoo kissed the main vocal on the forehead, making him blush, “I love you.”

“How can you say such things with a straight face…!” Kihyun covered his forehead with both hands, his face flushing a pretty pink.

The larger man chuckled at the cute man, digging into his food and moaning when the flavors hit his mouth and the warm soup settling in his starving stomach leaving a gentle flame.

Kihyun watched as his boyfriend devour his food in an alarming pace, he rubbed his small hands up and down the broad back.

"Slow down, there’s plenty more…” He only got a sheepish grin in return.

Gulping down the rest of the soup in one go, Hyunwoo stood up and put on the dirty dishes in the sink. Rinsing them quickly, he went back to the stool where Kihyun was nodding off with his head propped up on his wrist. Hyunwoo gathered the tired man in his arms and cradled him onto the couch. They settled down, Kihyun burying his head into Hyunwoo chest, curling comfortably into the warm embrace.

“How was Taiwan…?” Kihyun whispered gently. “Everything went well?”

Hyunwoo nodded, “There was a small dog at one of the shoots, it was very cute.”

The smaller man played with his lover’s fingers, shaking them and squeezing them lightly. He brought them up to his lips, kissing them lightly, leaving invisible smooches on top tan knuckles. Kihyun pulled strong arms around the middle of his waist, he leaned back and rested his head on broad shoulders.

“I’m glad it went well…”

“The food was good, our guide brought us to many places.” Hyunwoo tightened his hold slightly.

“You can be our guide next time then, when we go to Taiwan. I look forward to it.” Kihyun hummed, his eyes hooded.

The living room was dark save for the glow that came from the kitchen, casting shadows on both of them, their sharp jawline softened. Hyunwoo reached for the stray blanket that was used for movie nights and covered the two of them. Kihyun snuggled into the fleece, his head popped out of the hold, tufts of fluffy hair bounced with small movements.

“Are you cold?” Hyunwoo pulled the blanket tighter around the small shoulders.

“No, I’m good.” Kihyun sighed, snuggling backwards, “You’re keeping me very warm.”

The larger man chuckled lowly, he pulled out an arm under the covers and gently brushed Kihyun’s hair away from his eyes. The soft strands were rebellious and fell back onto the round forehead after being released.

“I missed you.” Hyunwoo said again quietly, “A lot.”

Kihyun turned around as much as he could in the tight embrace. He looked into the vacant eyes of his leader and tendrils of worry and concern rose up in his heart. He cupped Hyunwoo’s face in alarm, stroking the jaw tenderly. Silence.

The smaller man pressed small kisses on the other’s face, on his cheek, on his closed eyes, on his brows, on his lips. Kihyun sat up on Hyunwoo’s lap, cradling the big head into his chest.

He leaned down and breathed, “I missed you too. So very much.”

Hyunwoo exhaled, he wrapped his arms around the slender waist, “I’m just, so tired..”

Kihyun stroked the raven hair, “Then rest.”

He moved over and laid down on the stretch of the couch, motioning for Hyunwoo to lie down on top. The larger man complied wordlessly, covering Kihyun’s body with his. Their bodies molded against each other, wiggling to find the perfect position. Hyunwoo had his ear pressed against Kihyun’s chest, he could hear the thumping of his heart. He sighed breathlessly as he felt small fingers run through his hair and ghost over his cheek. He could feel the warm palm gently patting his back.

“Thank you…”

“No worries, now sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Affectionate touches, soft snores and tender emotions painted strokes of orange to the dark night to prepare the approaching dawn.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Oh my god.”

A small squeal of joy and mischief.

“Holy shit, am I dreaming?! Like, what…?!” Minhyuk gushed at the adorable sight.

Two shapes tangled with each other. Long legs bent together and their fingers were loosely entwined. Hyunwoo was slack on top of Kihyun, his head rested on the juncture between Kihyun’s shoulder and his neck. The main vocalist’s free hand was circled around the broad back, his hand moving up and down according to the slow breathing patterns. The two had a unusual rested and peaceful face, as they are most often the most busy members.

Jooheon cooed at the sight, “I’m glad they got to sleep together, no matter how uncomfortable the couch may be…” he reached out to brush the stray strands of an unruly fringe on Kihyun’s forehead.

Minhyuk came barreling back into the living room with his phone tightly clutched in his hand, he grinned devilishly.

“Hehehe… This is perfect…!”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll have something against Kihyun now! I won this time!” Minhyuk laughed a bit manically.

Jooheon stared in fear and confusion, his eyebrows furrowed cutely, “What even…?”

“You need not worry yourself!" Minhyuk chirped, resuming his job.

The boy continued taking pictures from every angle, until someone came in and stopped his eager photography.

“Hoseok-hyung!” Minhyuk whined.

“Come on, let them sleep.” Hoseok reprimanded gently, a pout on his face.

Changkyun behind him came up silently and nodded his head gravely, he put both hands on Minhyuk’s back and nudged him back to their bedroom. The maknae bit his lips in concentration, he whined lowly in his throat until his hyung let out a puff of laughter and exasperation.

“Alright, alright!” Minhyuk chuckled, he turned and pulled Changkyun into a hug, “Let’s go back and have a cuddle pile, hmm? And let’s grab Hyungwon along the way!"

The two migrated back to the bedrooms with Hoseok and Jooheon trailing behind them, talking under their breaths.

The couple was left in the living room, under a freshly covered blanket courtesy of Jooheon, the sun was spilling in the area. Both of them still dead to the world until they are forced to wake up for work, with a small curve on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! Hopefully this was enojyable!   
> There needs to be more showki in this fandom, please support our beautiful parents!!!
> 
> As for the Changkyun centered fic i mentioned beofre, i guess that's being pushed further back... sorry... it'll be posted... someday
> 
> Anyway, i hope this was a good and warm read and i wish y'all a great day (or a great night's sleep, whereever you are!) 
> 
> See you on the next story!
> 
> Honeypotatoes


End file.
